Delusional Minds
by LivingDreams
Summary: MWPP-LJ have been friends since the first year of Hogwarts, but Lily gradually likes him more than that. When she finally plucks up the courage to tell him, he reveals the truth, making her hate him in every way possible…set in 5th year.JL! Chap2 up! RR
1. Chapter 1

**Delusional Minds**

**LD: **oh my goodness… I can't believe it! I was finally got off my lazy butt and wrote this!!! Okay, fine, I'm still sitting on my lazy butt, but still, I bothered to write this!!! Kittie, can you believe it?! Anyways, the title's sort of random, I couldn't think of anything so I just put that… probably will change later though!

**Kittie: **…shut up and get on with the fic already! People don't want to hear your stupid blabbering!

**LD: **oh shush you! Don't you dare tell me to shut up! I'm the author for crying out loud!

**Kittie: **and I'm your wake up call. Now get on with it already!

**LD: **okay! Okay! Anyways, that's Kittie, my little angel who sits on my right shoulder –nudges right shoulder-

**Kittie: **you better stop that before I get totally ticked off…

**LD: **you know, for an angel, you're not that angelic.

**Kittie: **thank you.

**LD: **-rolls eyes- whatever. This is my first HP fic, so PLEASE PLEASE **_PLEASE_** R+R! I'd very much appreciate it if you do! It's J/L so yeah, hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN HP AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!!! -Kittie whacks her around the head- Oww!!! Okay, fine, I DON'T own HP and all of its characters, happy? -Chokes back tears- although I know I should!!! **_I _**never would have killed off Sirius! **_I _**never would have killed off Lily and James! **_I _**never would have made Voldermort so strong!!! JK is EVIL!!! EVIL I TELL YOU!!! –Kittie whacks her around the head…again- Okay, okay, fine. I'll shut up now. Here's the fic!

**Summary: **MWPP-L+J have been friends since the first year of Hogwarts, but Lily gradually likes him more than that. When she finally plucks up the courage to tell him, he reveals the truth, making her hate him in every way possible… Set in their 5th year. Will be J/L I promise!

**~*~**

**Chapter One**

Lily Evans screamed as she felt ice cold water poured over her head. The next thing she heard was the laughter of her best friends: Arabella Figg and Melissa Laine. They'd been friends ever since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express when they started school. Lily was amazed and shocked but none the less, pleased when she received her letter telling her she was a witch, and her parents were behind her 100%. Her sister, Petunia, however, did not approve one little bit. She hated it. She called Lily names, took the mick out of her whenever their parents had their backs turned. She often gave Lily the evils, and threatened her night and day. Why? Simple. She was a witch, and Petunia hated anything and everything that had something to do with supernaturalism.

Arabella was the outgoing type who never thought before she spoke or acted, so it was most likely her who thought up the idea. Her shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes made her somewhat mysterious to those who had never met her before, but for those who had, they almost knew her inside out for she loved to gossip and blab about everyone, including herself. If you wanted to find out the current hottest news, or wanted to know who was going out with whom, you'd go to her. She was smart, but no where near as hard working as Lily, whom she usually relied on to copy off if she was too lazy to do her own work. It's a wonder that Lily actually let her, being Lily and all, in fact, it's a wonder they're even friends, seeing as they were nothing alike, but never the less, they were best mates, and nothing was going to change that.

Melissa, however, was more like Lily. Personality-wise, that is. They both concentrated quite a lot on their studies, and were not as outgoing. They tended to keep things to themselves, but never from each other. Melissa was the sort of 'agony aunt' kind that you could go to when you're having problems and such. But unlike Lily, Melissa had always managed to get a boyfriend, whenever and wherever she wanted. She had long hair, past her shoulders, but not as long as Lily's, whose red hair almost dropped down to her waist. Melissa's hair was black and feathered with streaks of fiery red in it which suited her perfectly. She usually had it up in a French plait or something. It depended on which mood she was in. On this particular morning, she had it down.

Lily was dripping wet.

"Oh my g- WHAT was that for?!" She fumed, dripping wet, demanding an answer before she decided how to murder her friends, who still stood their laughing non-stop. It was then that she realised it wasn't only the three of them in the dorm room. There were male voices too, and one which was oh so familiar. _Too familiar…_Lily thought. Her expression suddenly showed surprise and realisation. "JAMES?!"

"Finally, you're up! Do you know how late you are? Madame Nelson wants that herbology homework in, and-" James started, but didn't have a chance to finish, as Lily had just bolted out of the room – wet pyjamas and all.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LATE I AM! How could I have overslept?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she yelled up the stairs, whilst grabbing her bag and stuffing all her class work in there at the speed of light.

"Umm… yeah, we're fine, thanks for asking!" Bella called out sarcastically. Lily scowled. She had no time for this. She didn't even have time to realise that it was only 7:30 in the morning, and that it was actually a Saturday.

Lily shot out of the common room faster than a speeding bullet and ran down to herbology.

"Sorry I'm so late, Madame Nelson, I accidentally overslept and-" but she stopped in mid-sentence, as she realised the room was blatantly empty. Lily gasped in shock as reality slapped her in the face – it had been a prank! _Why those…_Lily thought, as she started back to the common room, ready to blast or hex her room mates into oblivion, further, if she was to be in an even fowler mood then she already was in.

Lily scowled as amused faces turned her way. They were all obviously hiding laughs, but why? _What're they looking at? Never seen a person drenched in their pyja- oh no…_Lily looked down, dreading the truth, but it was staring her straight in the eyes. She'd been in such a hurry that she'd forgotten to get changed, and dry herself after the water incident. Unfortunately for her, there had been a lot of water in that little glass, and whilst she'd been running, the water had too – down her pyjamas. Now it looked like she had wet herself. _Oh no…oh no… why me? Damn those stinking-bratty-good-for-nothings! Call themselves my friends? PAH! Wait till I get my hands on them! _Lily thought furiously as she power-walked all the way back to the common room. Thank god she was a prefect, otherwise those pupils would have laughed their heads off right in front of her, and that would have been even more humiliating then it already was! What were they doing up that early anyway? Forget it, Lily couldn't care less anyway. All she wanted to do was get back to her dorm as soon as possible, and bury herself under her covers and never come out again, but she'd deal with her 'friends' first

"Potatoes." Lily said as calmly as possible. She didn't want anyone to think she was upset that she'd been totally humiliated. _Thank god I didn't bump into a teacher!_

The fat lady swung open, revealing a group of students, including the marauders and her two best friends, laughing uncontrollably. Half of them were using the sofa as support and were clutching their sides because they'd laughed so much. When they saw Lily, they began to laugh harder, if that was at all possible. Lily was just surprised that they weren't afraid of what they'd get as a punishment.

"So, you think this is funny, eh?" Lily questioned, anger blaring visibly in her eyes. "I'll show you what's funny!" And before she could have time to think of the consequences of her actions, an endless chain of hexes had shot out from her wand, aimed at the giggling group on the ground, funnily enough, none of these included James Potter, for he was merely smiling and leaning casually against the wall, watching the sight, and boy was it a sight. (**A/N: **I'm not going to go into detail with that. You can just imagine some of the things Lily Evans is capable of!) Then she hexed the rest of the people in the room – unsuspecting or not.

Lily breathed, looking at her wand work. Not bad.

"Ehhem." Someone cleared their throat behind her. She spun around. Her eyes widened in shock. Not only had this person managed to stay standing, they were also unhexed, unhurt, undamaged in ANY way!

"James! But- but how? How did you-?" Lily choked. No one had managed to escape her unharmed whilst she was on a hexing rampage, which didn't happen very often, and yet, James had managed it! She looked at him, half impressed, half agitated.

James smirked, and walked towards her, making some of the air around him shimmer. _A shield charm… a very strong shield charm! No wonder!_ Lily grinned. He wasn't her best friend, but he was a great friend, who knew her tricks, and managed to perfect a counter charm for all of them. It was surprising to her that he had that much patience and took such an interest to her, for he certainly didn't show it elsewhere. _Figures.__ If Bella and Liss were like that then there'd be no threatening them. I guess only James had that much patience. Pity it's not half as big as his ego…_

"Nice job." He commented.

"Nicer if I got you too. How dare you trick me like that?!" Lily death-glared, but James' smirk never faded. He was used to it, and had been for the past 4 and a half years since they'd been friends. Sure, the first time he saw her eyes blazing, he was practically grovelling for mercy, but not any more.

"Simple. Thought it'd be funny to see you pull something like this. Not every day you get to see Lily Evans, the perfect prefect get in trouble." He answered as his smirk grew as Lily paled, suddenly remembering how much trouble she'd get for this. "It wasn't my idea anyway," James continued, "you should thank Bella and Liss for thinking it up."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly cut off by a shrill voice.

"What in heavens is this?!"

~*~

**LD: **Yay! First chappie done! Please R+R! I'll love you all lots if you do! =D=D Anyways, I think it's okay so far, right? Flames welcome… sorry if I stole your idea but I haven't seen anyone with this kind of prank/summary/fic etc. so yeah. Tell me what you think! Thanks! I'll have more description next chap, I think…depends what mood I'm in.

**~3 Always,**

**~Cryst**

**AKA LivingDreams**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delusional Minds**

****

**LD: **Okay, this fic may be slightly AU, but hopefully not too AU… I also changed the summary…now it's more like a summary…lol

3 reviews! YAY! I'm so happy!!! :D:D 

**midnightprowler****: **Annie, (since you used 'Cryst' there is no way I'm not using 'Annie'!) I so did NOT steal your title! 'Deluded' and 'delusional' are not THAT similar! Okay, fine, they're similar, but not THAT similar! =P I've already answered all your questions over MSN, so please don't ask any more, or at least think before you do, and read ^^^. Besides, you ask too much! At school you were like 'can we do something more fun?' and had this whole 15 min conversation/lecture whatever you want to call it! Haha, that was funny, but still, I don't think she was too pleased, and she's the headmaster of the Chinese school as well!

**NeKo_Ck****[ChArLiE]: **Hey Chazzie!!! Thanks for taking the time for reading my fic and reviewing!!! ^_^

**Pantz**: Thanks SO much for reviewing! I feel so honoured by your presence! -Grinning from ear to ear- I can't believe you came and reviewed my fic!!! -Now jumping up and down with excitement- Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, never had, never will…darn.

**Summary: **MWPP-L+J have been friends since the first year of Hogwarts, but Lily gradually likes him more than that. When she finally plucks up the courage to tell him, he reveals the truth, making her hate him in every way possible… Set in their 5th year. Will be J/L I promise!

**~*~**

**Last time:**

Lily opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly cut off by a shrill voice.

"What in heavens is this?!"

~*~

**Chapter Two**

Lily turned her head. Stood before her was none other than head of Gryffindor house: Professor McGonagall.

"I-um… I-" Lily began.

"No, not you, Lily, I know you didn't do anything." Prof. McGonagall said to her. She then turned her piercing eyes to look at James, blatantly glaring at him in an accusing way, as if to say 'I know you did it, so 'fess up.'

Lily choked back a laugh. Of course McGonagall wouldn't believe she'd do something like this! After all, this WAS Lily, prized student and prefect of Gryffindor. How would she, the girl who had achieved nothing but the best in everything she'd ever done, and is always top of the class, cause trouble like this? How would she, the most quiet and understanding student, who always thought before she acted, ever hex a whole common room full of students? How would Lily, the one usually **stopping** all the havoc, reek havoc instead? James on the other hand was a different story. James was **the **biggest troublemaker and pranker in the whole school!

James had hair black as ebony, and bright brown eyes, always full of love for life, full of popularity, full of joy and mischief. He belonged…no, he was co-ringleader of his own infamous, and extremely popular, little group whom were called the Marauders. They did everything in their power to cause disturbances around the school, pranking anybody and everybody – even if they had no idea who they were! Even though he spent most of his life planning ways to make others look like an idiot, he still managed to be very high in all his classes; actually, he was second top, for nobody could beat Lily in their studies. Lily was rather angered at this, for he never actually studied until the night before and even though he never did his homework and ended up with uncountable numbers of detentions, he didn't seem to care. James was a quidditch champion, and the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was rather tall, at the height of 6'2, with a body girls would have killed for. He was the heart throb of the school, and even some Slytherin girls had a crush on him, which was saying something, since Gryffindors and Slytherins simply just did not mix, in fact, they hated each others guts and that was an understatement.

The Marauders consisted of four friends, who were like brothers: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and last but not least, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was the other co-ringleader, for he and James were **the** best friends, even though they were all best friends, James and Sirius were still the closest, they were practically brothers anyway, for Sirius always spent his time at James' house seeing as he couldn't stand his own family. He, like James, also had black hair and brown eyes. If someone didn't know them well enough (which they soon would have for obvious reasons) they would have mistook them for real brothers. Sirius was what you would call a 'playboy' type. He never stuck with the same girlfriend for more than a week – two weeks tops, if they were really worth something. He didn't want a permanent girlfriend, they wanted too much commitment, and he was no way in a million years going to give them that. James was sort of different in this aspect. Sure he toyed with girls, but he never actually did anything with them, which made Sirius tease him since he could have any girl he wanted, yet he didn't want one, so Sirius made it his mission in life to find the 'perfect' girl for James. Sirius was always cheerful and always joking around, even if things were at the peak of death, he'd still be able to think of something or say something stupidly funny, and enlighten everybody's mood. He was also on the quidditch team, and at a height of 6'1, with a body like James', this made him the second most wanted guy at Hogwarts. Sirius didn't care much for his studies, yet still he still managed to always come fourth in the class, for he studied with James, whenever James could be bothered to study that is. He had a very good memory, so he could easily remember everything they learnt and use this to his advantage if he was ever asked anything to do with the previous lesson. To be honest, just to prove how good him memory was, he could probably name you all his past girlfriends – in order!

Remus had sandy hair and eyes to match, and had a huge secret that had never got into the ears of any student apart from the four. He was the quiet peace keeper and the one who had some common sense, the thing that the other three lacked, for Remus, like Lily, thought before he acted, which is the main reason the Marauders haven't got expelled by now. He always told them to stop before they got into too much trouble, and decided whether the prank was too dangerous, risky, or just plain stupid. He was smart, third top in everything in fact, after Lily and James. He studied a lot, and often had people coming (mainly Peter) asking him for help with work, for Lily wasn't exactly what you'd call social for she only hung around with her best friends and the Marauders, and James… well, that's just self explanatory. Remus loved quidditch as much as James and Sirius, but he did not want to play, instead he commentated for all the matches. He was tall enough, at the same height as Sirius, but he often got…sick, so he would have brought the team down. He didn't care to play it anyway. He did not do many sports but was very fit indeed, and like Sirius and James, Remus was also one of the guys that a majority of the school had a crush on but Remus had a major crush on a certain girl in their form, no mentioning names, so he kept himself forever single, just for her, even if she didn't know for he did not show it. Sure Sirius teased him twice as much as Remus, but he also admired him for his commitment.

Peter, however, was none of those. Instead of being top of the class, he was bottom. Instead of being tall, he was a midget in comparison (5'7 in fact). Instead of being buff, he was a skinny rat. Instead of loving quidditch, he half hated it for he was scared of heights, actually, if James and Sirius were not on the team, and Remus did not commentate, he would never have gone to a quidditch match, ever. Instead of being a major heartthrob, he was one that girls usually scrunched up their noses in disgust at, for not only was he short like a rat, skinny like a rat, he also looked ratty. It was a wonder how Peter got into a group as popular as the Marauders, some think they felt sorry for him, others think that he may have bribed them or blackmailed them, but most are just in utter disbelief, but as long as he's in the Marauders, and has James, Sirius and Remus standing up for him, no one would dare pick on him… apart from the Slytherins, but then they usually end up in the hospital wing.

The Marauders got on well with Lily, they didn't argue, they didn't bite each other to death every time they met, in fact, they were friends, or the closest thing they could get to friends, after all, this WAS the Marauders we were talking about, and they rarely befriend anyone out of their little gang, but Lily was an exception, even though they sometimes didn't agree with Lily's friends, they were still friends, actually, James was her best friend out of the Marauders, but even then, they still played harmless pranks on her. Usually she's okay with them, but when it also ends up in her total humiliation in front of other students, she doesn't let them off very easily, especially being the brightest girl in school and top of each class, there was no way that she didn't know every single hex and had every spell ever invented, memorised. However, she never caused much trouble…or any big trouble anyway. She'd never had a detention in her life and had probably never done anything very naughty in her life either… until now, but seeing as she wasn't getting the blame for this, she was doing her best to stifle her amusement, but you could easily see the playfulness in her eyes.

James gaped. He couldn't believe it! McGonagall was blaming him for disorder that he **didn't** cause for once! He turned his gaze to Lily with a pleading look in his eyes, hoping Lily would somehow get him out of this, but knowing that if she did get him out of trouble, she'd have to admit to doing it herself, and knowing Lily and how she kind of wanted some payback, there was obviously no way she would tell the professor that it was really her. Usually, James would have been happy to receive a detention, in fact, usually he'd be overjoyed to receive one, and whenever he did, Sirius would also ask to do the detention with him; they took great pride in their detentions, but this time, it was different, he was bound to get a detention but he didn't do anything wrong! Okay, maybe the prank wasn't a good idea, but at least he didn't make the mess on the floor.

"Well?" McGonagall questioned, still glaring at James, who knew there was no point in accusing Lily, because there was no way, unless Lily confessed herself, that McGonagall would actually believe him. Lily had now removed her hands from her mouth, knowing she'd done a good job of keeping her laughter under control, and was now wearing a self-satisfied smirk. James rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Professor." He said.

"I should think so! All these poor students would be in the hospital wing because of you. 3 weeks deten-"

"But prof-fes-fes-s-sor!" a voice suddenly piped up. They all turned to stare at the person it belonged to.

"What is it, Miss Laine?" McGonagall asked.

"James d-di-didn't do anything!" She said, trying to get up, but her jelly legs were making this quite impossible. "It was L-Lily." She continued, and seeing Lily's shocked face to see one of her best friends-wait, make that ex-best friend, betray her like that, Melissa couldn't help but smirk evilly from her position on the common room floor.

James' mouth dropped open in awe too. Was he imagining things? Did she, Lily's best friend, just help him? Wait… that can't be it. _She must be up to something_ he thought. _She wouldn't help me without wanting something in return… _he closed his mouth after realising it was hanging open, and looked at her with puzzlement. She was now grinning in a 'not-so-nice-that-you-would-want-to-be-in-their-position' way from ear to ear, averting her gaze from Lily to James, then back to Lily. _Yep, _James thought, _she's definitely up to something. _

"Miss Laine! I think those jelly legs James gave you has gone to your head! Lily wouldn't do such a thing!"

"N-no, professor, L-Lily gave m-me the j-j-jelly leeeeeeeegs." Melissa repeated.

The professor turned to look at Lily, eyes wide with disbelief. Surely her prized student wouldn't even hurt a fly! Sure there was that incident in the third year when she accidentally did a spell that caused a whole corridor of students to come up in boils, but that was an accident! "Miss. Evans, please explain yourself."

Lily shook her head to bring her back to earth. "I- well… umm…"

"So it was you?" she questioned.

Lily looked down in shame. Professor McGonagall blinked, not knowing what to say, but Melissa did…

"And J-James diiiiiiid it tooooooooo." 

James glared at her in confusion and shock. He thought she was supposed to be on his side! _What is she doing?!_

"Well then, Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, 30 points from Gryffindor, and you both receive a week's detention. Report down to Filches office first thing tomorrow evening after dinner, but for now, help me get these students to the hospital wing. Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, and with a flick of her wand, she took care of half the common room and levitated them out of the entrance. Lily levitated Arabella and Melissa, even though she was a bit reluctant to help Melissa after what she did to her, and she was sure Melissa was trying to be annoying on purpose, she still helped her. James levitated the Marauders who were in a condition that was too gross to be described, and followed the professor out of the entrance.

_I am SO going to get Liss back for getting me detention… with James… well… I guess James isn't bad…_

~*~

**LD: **Muahahahaha! Go Liss (Melissa)! Detention with James! How does that sound to ya'll? -Evil smirk- Hehe. R+R please! The more reviews, the faster I update! =D

**~3 Always,**

**~Cryst**

**AKA LivingDreams**


End file.
